


Summoning

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Loki needs you so he can perform a ritual.





	Summoning

Dark… Stone walls… Were we underground? Candles were the only illumination. I kept my head turned toward the only other person in the room.

“You’re a remarkably good specimen,” he hissed barely above a whisper. The candlelight glinted off his horned helmet and made the large arches sparkle. His green cape looked soft and flowing in the warm light. I couldn’t tell what he was doing over there.

I moved my arms to get them more comfortable. I raised my legs on the stiff wood surface. I was not bound. Perhaps I could rise, make an escape before things got even worse. I tried to sit up. I tried to roll to the side. I couldn’t move. My body wouldn’t obey my commands to rise.

The man was on me in a second. Eyes… captivating… mesmerizing… hypnotizing eyes… dark green in the low light, with gold flecks. Or was that the candle’s reflection? Those eyes held me. I stopped squirming. I was held prisoner of that gaze…

My skin was burning. I let out a strangled cry as the memory of the searing white hot wax on my skin invaded my senses. He had dribbled it all over my body… arms, legs, torso, breasts… When had he done that?

The man … so pale even in this poor light … smiled … frightening… He walked around me slowly, appraisingly. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” He stopped between my feet. His hand lifted as green fog came from his fingers to spread over me. I screamed in agony. The wax… if that’s what it was… was seeping into my skin, leaving permanent burn scars. I panted and gasped as the man walked away, his breastplate shining in the hundreds of candles. As I recovered my senses, noting the pain was fading, I lifted my head to examine the damage. The scars looked like some form of ancient writing… runes perhaps. 

The man returned. Thin lips pointed up… pointy chin pointed down… his sharp cheekbones caught the light and hollowed out his cheeks in shadow. He was holding a goblet. He caressed my leg, up the thigh, avoiding the inside… over the sensitive spot where leg meets groin… up my side and around my belly. He seemed to be avoiding my most intimate parts.

He held his free hand over my lower belly, fingers splayed and slightly, almost imperceptibly wiggling. I craned my neck to watch. Whatever he was doing, however he was doing it, he was targeting my uterus. It didn’t hurt. It was sort of tingly, humming sensation. Then the feeling spread very specifically. He was checking out my ovaries. Near panic settled on my heart as I realized there was only one reason to investigate those organs. He clenched his hand into a fist before lowering to his side and approaching my head.

“Drink,” he said. I shook my head. Words seemed unreachable. “Drink. It will help.” I shook my head more violently and turned my face away from the goblet.

Eyes… those menacing eyes… heartbreaking with sadness… sparkling with mischief… set with purpose… eyes which held my gaze… I could not move.

The empty goblet sat on the table next to my head. When had I drunk it? Where was the man? He turned around with a majestic swish of his cape. He was not wearing his chest plate or leather garments any more. Long, thin, highly toned muscles looked even sharper in the candlelight. Under different circumstances, I might have been highly attracted to him. 

He approached, but I could not pull away. I was trapped on the table. He moved me easily, as though I weighed nothing. Legs splayed… knees as far apart as they could go… hips turned up and dragged to the edge of the table. Ohgodohgodohgod… He was really going to do it. I hadn’t been prepared. Was he prepared?

He lifted a small bowl I hadn’t noticed before. He scooped a purplish cream out of the bowl and rubbed it up and down his shaft. Hell, he was huge! He took another scoop and rubbed it between my folds. He massaged my clit with it and pushed some deep inside, as deep as his long, long fingers could reach. It tingled. What could this stuff be? What was it doing to me? To him?

I couldn’t scream, as my voice was gone… stolen? Tears streamed down my face and I started to hyperventilate at his approach. I did not want this!

Eyes… was he looking at me? Was he looking at my soul? Penetrating… petrifying… perfect… eyes that held me still… held me quiet… held eternity… held eternally…

I was rocking. The table was rocking. Was the whole room rocking? The man was between my legs, deep inside me. When had he penetrated me? How long had he been riding me like this? His balls slapped into my cheeks. Our curlies mingled on each thrust. He had been so huge I wondered how I could fit all of him. It didn’t feel like I was tearing inside. There was a hammering sound, wood on stone. It took some time before I realized it was the table hitting the floor. He was riding me so hard he was lifting the table. Why didn’t it hurt? Surely, he could bruise my cervix.

He seemed to read my mind. He bent forward, not breaking stride, and took my hand in his. The green cape fell over his shoulders. He placed my hand on my belly. A bulge kept rising and falling… rising and falling in time with his thrusts… rising and falling past my belly button. He was in my uterus. He wasn’t bruising my cervix because he’d pushed past my cervix. How come I hadn’t felt that?

His eyes were glistening… his helmet was sparkling… sweat made his skin slick. Suddenly I wanted to hold something else. I didn’t know why. I reached my hands up. Why would I do that? He lowered his head toward mine and I grabbed his horns. The devil’s horns. The devil was green and I was his thrall.

With his mouth closer to my ears, I could hear his grunting and heaving over the banging of the table and slapping of skin. It was highly erotic. What was I thinking? Heat was building in me. A swirling vortex began in my belly. The man’s extremely dextrous … and elegant… hands found my breasts. They were remarkably sensitive to his touch. Some faint aroma was making my head foggy. Was it him? Was it his natural musk?

Thought faded as pleasure built. Soon, all I could feel was him. Breath on my neck… breasts rolling and massaging … nipples tweaking and pinching… belly, up and down, up and down with his thrusts… Every pleasure center in my vagina was alight from his girth alone. Even my clit hummed happily with pleasure. My legs shook with weariness… eyes rolled… head lolled… No words came, not a sound… tears painted my face…

He roared a monstrous growl as the force of his seed hit my uterus. I only just registered the fullness of so much semen when my own orgasm rippled over me like rolling torrents of fire. I spasmed underneath him and he waited it out. When he stood up, someone cleared their throat… someone across the room. Panic filled me again, but I still had no words. The man pulled out of me and the liquid rushed to the floor. I suddenly felt empty.

“Brother?” asked a deep, rumbling voice of the new arrival. “What’s going on?”

“I summoned you,” said the silky voice of the man.

“I was in a prison in Knowwhere,” the new arrival explained with confusion. The man waved his hands near my thigh and I felt suddenly clean and dry.

“I know. It took a very ancient ritual to get you out of there and in here.” A green shimmer indicated the man had clothed himself again. Did he do nothing the usual way?

“A very ancient ritual? Involving that woman?” The new arrival sounded… disgusted? Offended? I couldn’t tell. The man gently closed my legs. A blanket appeared over my in a shimmer of green.

“Yes, well. I couldn’t find another way to summon the god of fertility.” The man put his head by mine and stroked my face while whispering. “It’s all over. You did so well. Sleep now.”

“Why did you do this?” the new arrival bellowed, but sleep overtook me before I heard the answer.


End file.
